


Anybody's Game

by romanticalgirl



Series: Recreational Activities [5]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/26/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anybody's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/26/03

"Jen?" Joey peeked into her room and smiled. "What's up? And who was that?"  
"Nothing much." Jen was sprawled across her bed, wearing a tank top and shorts that barely covered her ass. "Studying for chemistry. And that was David Mondley."

"He's cute."

"He's stupid." Jen sat up and tugged her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside. She smiled as Joey looked at her appreciatively. "But he's got nice hands."

"Ah. That kind of chemistry."

"Sadly, no." She shrugged. "He had nice hands, but didn't know what to do with them, which is almost more of a crime than not having nice hands." She looked at Joey's outfit. "Where have you been?"

"Interviewing. It's almost summer, gotta get another job. Hopefully not one at McDonald's, so I don't end up asking people what they want to drink with their value meal." She pushed her bangs away from her face before reaching back and undoing the clip that held her hair back. "I'm gonna change. We doing anything tonight?"

"I figured you'd be out with Pacey."

"He's out of town again."

"I didn't plan anything," Jen called out as Joey walked back to her room. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." Joey disappeared into her room. "I think I'm going to lie down and take a nap. You?"

Jen smiled and took a deep breath, her breasts rising and falling provocatively. "I'll probably watch a movie."

"Not too loud, okay?" Joey stuck her head back out into the hallway and smiled at Jen. "I've got a headache you wouldn't believe."

"Not too loud," Jen agreed.

***  
Jen ground down against the mattress, her soft moan muffled by the pillow. Her fingers were wet, pressed against her clit as she watched the flickering images, the sound low. Her panties were tangled around her thighs and her hard nipples rubbed against the sheet.

"What are you watching?"

She started at the sound of Joey's voice, rolling over and staring up at her, her fingers still moving over her clit. "Mmmm. Told you. Mo…oh…movie."

"Home movie?" Joey tugged her T-shirt over her head and moved next to Jen on the bed. Her gaze drifted to the screen where Pacey was pushing into Joey from behind. She caught Jen's wrist and moved her hand away, replacing the long, slim fingers with her own. "God, you're so wet."

Jen's hand snuck around the nape of Joey's neck, bringing her mouth down over hers. "What can I say?" she asked quietly. "You guys really turn me on."

"Yeah?" Joey licked Jen's lower lip before letting her tongue slip into the other girl's open mouth. "What about just me? Do I turn you on?"

"Oh, yes," Jen whispered into Joey's mouth, sucking lightly on her tongue. "I love it when you touch…" she gasped softly as Joey slid two fingers inside her, pushing deep, as her thumb continued moving over her clit. "Me."

"What about when I fuck you?" Joey's voice was soft and seductive, floating silkily through the room as her fingers began thrusting, filling Jen again and again. "Do you love that, too?"

"Yes." Jen arched up into Joey's hand, her own hands exploring Joey's chest. She found the hard tips of her nipples and played with them, the hazy glow of the TV making Joey's skin pale. She let her lips trail over Joey's neck, sucking on the firm flesh as she made her way down to her shoulder, nibbling along the skin. "Oh, God, yes."

"You want me to fuck you, Jen?"

"Yes."

Joey pulled away, not listening to Jen's protest as she stripped off her wet panties, letting them fall to the floor. She grabbed something off Jen's nightstand and Jen moaned, no longer muffling the sound. "On your knees."

Jen turned onto her stomach and raised herself onto her hands and knees, her whole body shaking with arousal and anticipation. She braced herself as she felt Joey's body push the strap-on into her, the thickness fill her. "Oh fuck, Joey." She buried her face in the pillow, moaning in animalistic pleasure as the cock continued to slide home.

"Fuck you?" Joey panted, her hands curled around Jen's hips, rocking the blonde's body toward her. "Fuck you how, Jen? Hard? Fast? Deep?"

"God, yes." Jen ground her hips back against Joey in pleasure, her clit throbbing, her pussy closing around the hard cock inside her. "Yes."

Joey moved back, letting Jen fall to the bed as she eased the cock from inside her. Reaching over to Jen's nightstand, Joey opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant and squeezed some onto the strap-on, mixing it with Jen's come. "Or fuck you in the ass?"

Joey dropped the tube back into the drawer and pulled out a vibrator, turning it on as she slipped it inside Jen's wet channel. Jen whimpered, offering herself up to Joey as the brunette's fingers moved over the muscle of her ass, lubricating the tight skin.

The tip of the strap on pressed against Jen, Joey easing forward and letting it glide into her slowly. "Or maybe…" she gave one last, long push and drove the strap-on all the way inside her. "All of the above?"

Jen shuddered beneath her, her hand slipping back and finding her clit, teasing the hard nub as Joey thrust down, the thick hardness of the strap-on meeting the vibrator through the thin stretch of skin. "Oh, God…" Jen bit out as she came, the hot rush of her orgasm bathing the vibrator and her fingers as she trembled violently, Joey still moving inside her.

Joey was gasping, her dark hair clinging to the thin sheen of sweat that covered her. The strap-on rubbed against her clit with every stroke, teasing her unmercifully. She dug her nails into Jen's hips as she stopped trying to control her movements, instead pushing forward in a frenzy of unsatisfied desire. Jen started pushing back toward her, meeting her in a clash of flesh and sweat. Joey cried out in frustration, pulling away from Jen and falling back on the bed.

Without hesitation, Jen moved to Joey and buried her face between her thighs, her mouth finding Joey's clit as her fingers pushed into her pussy, thrusting hard and fast. Joey writhed above her, her hands wrapped around the strap-on, stroking it as if she were masturbating, arching her hips off the bed as Jen sucked on her clit, sending her tumbling into her orgasm.

***  
Jen grabbed the vibrator and strap-on and carried them into the bathroom, moving quietly in and effort not to wake Joey. She cleaned them both and walked down to Joey's room, leaning against the door as she looked in. It was neat and clean, the bed made. There were gaps in her tape collection and Jen smiled, knowing they were most likely tossed haphazardly on her bedroom floor.

Shaking her head, she turned to Joey's dresser, pulling out the bottom drawer and depositing the toys inside. She closed it and started to head back to her room, stopping just before the door.

She laughed softly and opened the bottom drawer again, digging out the strap on. She slipped it on, adjusting it, then opened the next drawer up, looking for a pair of boxers and a wife beater. "Just because Pacey's out of town, doesn't mean he can't fuck you, Jo."

"It sort of does."

Jen looked up from the empty drawer at Joey who was standing fully clothed in the doorway. "Where's Pacey's stuff?"

"At Pacey's place."

"What about the stuff he leaves here?"

Joey brushed past her as she walked over to the bed, sinking down on it. "It's at Pacey's place too."

"Any particular reason?"

Joey started to answer, stopping as she looked Jen over. "Could you…" She waved her hand at Jen, standing naked before her, the strap on darkly black jutting out from against her pale skin. "Unless we could just forget this conversation we're about to have and I could take advantage of that." She climbed off the bed and sank to her knees in front of Jen, her tongue sweeping over the tip of the strap on. "You want a blow job, Jen?" Her hand curled around the base as she closed her mouth over the tip, sucking on it lightly as she stroked it, the action pressing it back against Jen's clit. "You want to come in my mouth?"

Jen stepped back, the dresser hard against her back. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her hands trembling, tears threatening. "What's going on, Joey?"

Joey sighed and hung her head, rubbing her forehead. "Go get dressed."

Jen unfastened the strap on and let it drop to the floor, hurrying from the room. Joey picked it up and set it back in Pacey's empty drawer with a sigh before getting to her feet and following Jen.

***  
Jen hit the buzzer, her finger lingering on it for a few moments. Silence answered her. She was about to push it again when she heard Pacey's voice.

"What?"

"Took you long enough."

"I was in the shower." His sigh sounded loud in the small speaker. "What's up, Lindley?"

"Just thought I'd come see you." She raised her eyebrows even though he couldn't see her. "Can I come up?"

"Sure." The door buzzed and she slipped into the building, bypassing the ancient elevator and making her way up the three flights of stairs. Pacey was sitting on the landing that led to his apartment. He was wearing a pair of sweats, his chest bare, his hair ruffled dry.

"Hey."

"Hey." He let his gaze travel slowly up her body. Her long legs were bare beneath her black skirt and her short sleeved, gray baby doll t-shirt clung to the curve of her breasts. "So, to what do I owe this surprise visit? Or do I even need to ask?"

"I just found out what happened."

"You mean you actually know? Because I have to admit that I'm still a little stumped."

Jen sighed. "Joey told me you split up."

"Is that what she said?" He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Because that's something of a lie. We didn't break up. Joey told me that she thought we shouldn't see each other anymore. I really didn't have any sort of say in the matter." He patted the stair beside him. "Other than a rather shocked goodbye."

Jen smoothed her skirt down and sat next to him. "She told me she was feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Did she happen to mention by what?"

"I don't know that she even knows."

He nodded, his large hand settling on her knee and squeezing lightly. "What are you doing here, Lindley?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Took you that long to notice I wasn't around?"

"Joey told me you were on a business trip."

"Ah." He cleared his throat, his arm resting across his thigh, his free hand practically shielding his crotch. "If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?"

She placed her hand on top of the one he rested on her knee and stared at them. Her fingers seemed so small next to his as she rubbed one smooth nail. "Yes."

"Did she…have…" He blew out a long breath. "Have you guys been together since then? Since the last time she and I were?"

"Yes."

He nodded, pulling his hand away from hers. "And who started it? You or her?" When she didn't answer, he rubbed his thighs then clapped his hands on them. "Right."

"Pacey…"

"It's okay." He shrugged, not looking at her. "I just wanted to be clear exactly what the status was. Obviously, she was just getting rid of me."

"I didn't know about you guys when it happened." She looked up, startled, as Pacey laughed. "What?"

"Most relationships, the third party says that after the other two are back together. With us, everything gets weird once we've broken up."

"Nothing would have happened if I had known, Pacey."

"It's okay, Jen. I know exactly how difficult it is to resist her when she's intent on something." He blew out his breath. "Besides, the demise of Pacey and Joey doesn't have to affect Joey and Jen."

"You're saying you want me to continue to sleep with her?"

"I'm saying…" Pacey paused. "Joey's only kicked one of us out of her life and, by extension, her bed. Besides, you guys were probably together more often than she and I were."

"Pacey, I don't think…"

"It's true, Jen. I don't mind if you two continue your relationship."

Jen stood and moved around in front of him, straddling his legs then sitting on his lap. "Well, if Joey and I can continue," she rested her arms on his shoulders, her hands joined behind his head, "you and I should be able to as well, don't you think?"

Pacey smiled at her, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Logically? Yeah. But emotionally?" He shrugged. "I'm in love with Joey, Jen. And my relationship with you is an extension of that. I love being with both of you, but…" He blew out a frustrated breath. "How much of a dickhead am I being right now?"

"First of all," one hand slipped down his body, coming to rest above his erection, "you're not a dickhead. You are, however, a liar."

"I didn't say I didn't want you."

She lifted her hand and took his, guiding it under her skirt. She wore nothing underneath and he gave a soft groan as his fingers touched her. "I want you too, Pacey." She moved forward, his fingers slipping back to curve inside her, his thumb barely touching her clit. Jen closed her eyes and sighed, her knees digging into his thighs. "So much."

Pacey's lips parted as she kissed him, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his fingers moved inside her, thrusting slowly. Her hands moved to his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles as she pushed down against his fingers.

He broke the kiss and took a hitched, gasping breath as he buried his head in the hollow of her neck, his tongue tracing the pattern of her veins along her pale skin. Jen tilted her head as he assaulted her, bending to kiss him, her teeth scraping his tanned flesh. He moaned against her skin, his fingers pushing up further inside her, his thumb moving over her clit in steady circles.

Jen's nails scraped down his back as his fingers moved, her breath hot against the skin of his neck, her tongue chasing random droplets of water that slipped from his damp hair. Her body trembled against him as she brought her hands around his waist, tugging at his sweats. "Naked," she breathed, easing up off of him just enough to ease the waistband over his erection.

Pacey arched off the stairs, pressing up toward her. One hand wrapped around his cock as she used the other to push his sweats down his body. She swiped her thumb across the head, swallowing his groan as she found his lips with hers again.

He eased his fingers free of her, pushing her skirt up slightly as he grasped her hips, guiding her onto him. She sank down the length of his cock, gasping hotly into his mouth as he filled her. The carpet on the stairs dug into her knees as she pushed forward, wanting him deeper.

She felt the cool draft as he lifted her skirt, his hands moving up her body to grasp the sides of her face, controlling the kiss as he sucked hard at her tongue. Jen's hands grabbed at him desperately, finally settling just above his hips, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass.

Pacey growled low, one of his hands wrapping around her waist and holding her down against him as his hips came off the stairs, jerking up toward her. Her body clenched around his, the slick walls wrapped silkily around his cock as she came, the seductive crash of her orgasm followed closely by his.

They shuddered together, both holding on to one another until the trembling subsided. Pacey slowly loosened his grip on her, his hands running lightly over her back. "Did Joey put you up to this?" His voice was quiet and sad, laced with disappointment. "Did she ask you to test me?"

"No!" Jen looked shocked, her hand grasping his chin and forcing him to face her. "She wouldn't do that to you, Pacey. I wouldn't do that to you." Tears stung her eyes as she eased away from him, kneeling on the step below him. She watched him not look at her as he adjusted his sweats. "Pacey?"

"It's been six years, Jen. We've been dating that long."

"I know she loves you, Pacey."

"I was going to ask her to marry me."

"What?"

"Not right away. The wedding, that is. I was going to ask her after finals. I've already got the ring." He turned his gaze toward her, but didn't meet her eyes. "Know anyone who needs a spare diamond?"

"She misses you."

"She knows where I am."

"Maybe she's afraid to come over."

"Maybe she doesn't want to come over, Jen. Maybe, for the first time in Capesidian history, someone's going to break up with someone else and that's going to be the end of their relationship." He stood up and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. "You and Joey have a good time together, okay?"

"Pacey…"

He stepped down to her level and kissed her, his lips burning against hers. "I'll see ya around, Lindley."

***  
Joey looked up as Jen walked into the apartment. "How is he?"

"He who?"

She smiled slightly, looking over Jen's slightly rumpled appearance. "You know who."

"Do you really care?"

"I still care about him."

"Right." Jen continued walking, heading for her bedroom. Joey got off the couch and followed her back, standing in her doorway as Jen stripped off her clothes.

"So I gather he's won you over to his side in this split? I'm the bad guy and Pacey's the guileless victim?"

"He told me that you and I should keep having sex and have a good time. He said that just because he was out of your life, it didn't mean I had to be." Jen shoved her shirt into the hamper and grabbed her tank top. "He's so fucking in love with you, all he wants is for you to be happy."

"He still fucked you."

Jen froze and looked up at Joey. "So this was some sort of test? My job is to see if he's faithful to you?"

"No."

"No?" She threw her skirt after her shirt and grabbed a pair of boxers. "You wanted him to fuck me, Joey, so that it would give you something to justify breaking up with him. Because from what you told me the other day, you don't have a concrete reason. You just felt a little scared or unsure and so you kicked Pacey out of your life."

"It's more complicated than that. I'm sorry that I can't give you some cut and dried reason why I feel like I do." She chewed her bottom lip and walked over to Jen's bed. She sank down on it, staring up at Jen. "I wish I could say that I felt trapped. Or that he was a jealous boyfriend. Or that the three of us was just getting to be too much pressure. But I can't say any of those things. Maybe it's a little bit of everything, or maybe it's just time."

"Time? Time to what? Ruin the really good things in your life?" Jen sat next to Joey, turning so that she was facing her. "Joey, Pacey loves you. He's so head over heels in love with you, it's scary. Don't you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"I can't…" She shook her head. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Joey left the room without answering. Jen followed her down the hall to her bedroom, noticing for the first time that Joey was wearing a dress. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"A date."

"Yes." Her eyes held Jen's as she looked into the mirror to fix her lipstick. "Don't wait up."

"I won't."

"We'll be quiet."

"Fine."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what, Joey?" She glared at her. "Don't be pissed off that less than a week after you dumped your boyfriend of six years, you're ready to go out whoring around with some other guy?"

"It's not like that."

"No? Why not? Were you whoring around with him before you split up with Pacey?" Joey was silent, her eyes dark as she faced Jen. Jen laughed. "He's sitting there thinking he's done something wrong, something to upset you, and you're busy going out on a date with some guy you've been seeing for how long, Joey? How fucking long?"

"I have to go."

"I fucking love you both and you're ruining everything!" She slammed Joey's door behind her, tears flooding her eyes as she heard the front door close. Sinking to the floor, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees as she cried.

***  
"I knew I'd find you here."

"Give the lady a prize."

Joey took a deep breath as Pacey ignored her, moving along the boat. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, and you've made it perfectly clear you've said everything you needed to."

"It seemed that way, didn't it? I guess looks can be deceiving."

He stopped at the railing, looking down at her. His eyes swept over the thin straps of her dress, the low-cut neckline, the thin slit that split the fabric all the way up to her mid-thigh. "I mean, they must be, right? Otherwise, I'd say you look like you're going out on a date. Which would be pretty sad, given that you just ended a six year relationship two weeks ago."

"I have a date."

"Yeah." He smirked. "I figured that out." He crossed his arms, staring down at her. She shifted, meeting his gaze evenly. "You want to come aboard?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Won't you be late for your date?"

"We're just going to talk, Pacey." He reached down, holding his hand out for her and helping her onto the boat. She stood in front of him, watching the pulse at the base of his throat. "I'm sure I'll be able to pry myself away in time to make it to the restaurant."

"You're sure?" His voice was a low, dry drawl. He reached up, his hand capturing one of the loose curls that hung over her collarbone.

"That I can pry myself away?"

"That we're just going to talk." He wrapped the curl around his fingers and tugged on it, the insistent pulling bringing her mouth closer to his. "Because there's nothing about this moment that says we're going to be talking."

"That's why I came here."

He shook his head, backing her up against the railing, his body pressing into hers. "No it isn't."

"You're so fucking sure of yourself."

His breath was warm against her lips. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

She moaned softly as his tongue pushed between her parted lips, smoothing against hers. "No."

"No as in stop?" His leg slipped between hers, his hands moving down to her hips and pulling her against him. "Or no as in I'm right."

Joey's hands tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. "No as in shut up and kiss me."

Pacey lifted her, carrying her below the deck. "Kissing you is the least of what I have in mind, Potter."

***  
He set her on the floor, his hands smoothing over her bare shoulders. "You're certainly dressed up."

"I have a date."

"So you said." He tugged the strap of her dress off her shoulder, bending his head and sucking at the tender skin. "Must be someone you like."

"Why…why do you say that?" She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as he nibbled her skin, working his way up her neck to her earlobe, sucking lightly at the warm flesh.

"Because this dress has fuck me written all over it, Potter."

"Does it?"

"Oh yeah." He reached for her hips, guiding the dress up her legs, bunching the wrinkled silk in his hands. "So the question remains," his breath was hot, shooting along her spine as he whispered into her ear, "whether you wore it for him or for me."

"I wore it for him."

"Really?" He held the dress with one hand as he slipped the other down between her legs, his fingers finding the wet fabric of her panties. "Seems odd."

"Why's that?" She gasped as he pulled against the fabric, hearing the sheer material rip, the waistband cutting into her skin slightly until it gave way. Pacey tossed them aside and pushed her back up against the counter.

"Because, Potter." He turned her around so she was staring out the porthole, the dock level with her eyes, watching the feet of people walking by as Pacey's fingers slipped inside her, his hand pressing into her thigh, pushing her legs apart. "I'm the one that's going to fuck you."

Joey curled her hands around the edge of the cabinet, leaning forward as he freed his hands, pushing her dress up over her ass to the small of her back. She heard his zipper, felt the first brush of his cock against her wet, swollen flesh. She started to speak as he pushed inside her, filling her with one smooth stroke. One of his hands slipped around her waist, holding her against him while the other moved up to her mouth, covering it.

"I don't want to hear you, Potter, unless you're begging me for more. No conversation, nothing except you crying out my name as you come, understood?" She nodded, the thick scent of her arousal on his fingers invading her senses. "Good." He pressed his fingers to her lips and she parted them, sucking the warm taste of her body from the rough skin.

Pacey growled low as her mouth sucked at his fingers, mimicking the wet heat of her body contracting around his cock. He thrust hard and fast, every stroke laced with hurt and anger as he lowered his hand from her waist, pushing her dress out of the way, burying his fingers in the tangle of hair between her thighs. Joey gasped around his fingers, sucking in air, as he found her clit, punishing it with steady pressure.

Joey shook in his arms, around him. He removed his fingers from her mouth, painting her lips with her saliva. Her tongue followed them, touching them, tasting him as she whimpered with every stroke. He eased the pressure on her clit, smiling with hard satisfaction as she cried out, shaking her head in protest. "You want more?"

"Yes," she panted, nodding rapidly. "Please, yes."

He pressed one finger over the hard nub, manipulating it in slow, steady circles, closing his eyes as her body reacted, harsh shudders wracking her with every pass over the sensitive skin. He moved his free hand to her hip, using it to hold her as he pressed her harder into the counter, his cock buried deeper with every thrust. "Is that what you want, Potter?"

"Yes," she nodded again, her hair lashing him with every movement as it clung to his skin, damp with sweat, to hers, glistening in the low light glinting off the mahogany walls. "Yes." She bit off the word as her body trembled suddenly, uncontrollably. She stilled, moving only with the force of his movement, bathing him in the heated flood of her orgasm.

Pacey groaned as liquid heat sheathed him, thrusting once and stilling deep inside her. Joey shook in his embrace, the slight tremor growing as he teased her clit quickly before pulling his hand away.

She gasped and cried out, the sounds melding and mutating into a hoarse cry. He captured her dress in his hands and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor before smoothing his hands over her pale, bare back. Joey tightened her grip on the cabinet in front of her as his palms covered her skin, curving around her sides to cup her breasts, thumbs and forefingers finding her nipples with practiced ease.

He teased them lightly, his breath hot on her neck. "Do they ache, Jo? Do they feel heavy and hot and painful?" He pinched one lightly, smiling at her indrawn breath. "Do you want my mouth on them?"

She nodded, crying out again as he pinched slightly harder, shuddering with residual arousal.

"Say it?" He purred.

"Yes," she nodded, her legs trembling as he pulled away from her. She turned slowly, her eyes locked on him as he tossed his t-shirt aside, stepped out of his shorts and boxers. He smiled, sexy as hell, daring her to look away.

"Yes?"

She reached out and touched him, her hands light on his chest, tentative until they curved and she raked her nails down his chest to the thick, wet flesh of his cock. Her hand curled around it, stroking once, eliciting a quick, quiet moan from him. "Yes."

He bent his head, his mouth closing around one of her nipples, his tongue bathing the hard tip. Joey moaned softly, her fingers threading through his dark hair, her nails scraping his scalp as she held him against her. Pacey's breath was hot, mixing with the cool trails of liquid he left on her skin, sending shivers along her spine. His low chuckle burned her as he moved to her other breast, treating it to the same heated caresses.

Raising his head, Pacey smiled at her, his eyes narrowed with desire. "Better?"

She shook her head, reaching for his hands and capturing them, guiding them back to the heavy mounds, helping him hold her breasts in his warm palms. "More."

"I'm going to give you more, Potter," he assured her, releasing her breasts and instead grabbing her arms. He lifted her, carrying her the short distance to the dining table and setting her on the edge of it. Joey reached back as he laid her down, sweeping everything to the side as her back came in contact with the cool laminate top, her legs spreading as he moved into her. His hands moved down from her hips, smoothing over the outside of her thighs before inching inward. Fingertips pressed firmly on her creamy skin, parting her legs even farther as he angled his hips toward hers, his cock brushing her wet skin.

She curled one leg around the back of his, urging him closer. He complied, moving into her easily, his cock thick and hard as it penetrated her willing flesh. Joey shivered around him, mewling softly as he pinned her to the table, his hands braced on either side of her, tangled in her long hair as he rocked inside her.

She closed her eyes, moving her legs higher, resting them against the curve of his ass, urging him deeper. Pacey groaned against her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her, sucking the sweat and taste from her skin as he thrust inside her again and again, the slow, steady strokes both mindless and deliberate, every movement brushing his hard flesh against her sensitive clit.

Pacey shivered as Joey raked her hands down his back, nails skimming over his slick skin as she arched up against him. She whispered his name, pleading insistently as he increased his pace, his quick hungry gasps feathering over her as they moved together, his speed growing rapidly, his strokes shorter and more rapid, erratic as he buried his head in the hollow of her neck, his tongue tasting salty sweat as he stilled then jerked once more, coming inside her hard and fast.

Joey matched her low groan to Pacey's, her hips still rocking as he edged her closer to another orgasm. He started moving again, straightening and reaching behind his back, grabbing her legs. He eased them from around him, opening her body wider before lifting them to his shoulders, grabbing her hips and thrusting forward, Joey's sharp cry as he filled her dissolving into a shuddering whimper as her orgasm swept through her body, surrounding him.

***  
Joey pulled her dress over her head, smoothing her hands over the wrinkled fabric. Pacey propped himself up against the arm of the loveseat, watching her through narrowed eyes. "So you think this guy'll still be waiting?"

"What makes you think I didn't allot time for this?"

Pacey laughed softly. "All right. You don't think he'll mind fucking you after I did?"

"What makes you think I'm going to fuck him?" She combed her hair with her fingers, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He ran his hand over his chest, smirking as her eyes followed it down. "In fact," she walked back over to him, lifting her dress as she stepped on the loveseat and straddled him, "what makes you think it's a man?"

"Well," he grasped her dress, holding it up for her as she knelt down, her warm, wet flesh hovering just above him, "as eager a participant as you've been in our little threesome, I can't honestly actually see you actively pursuing," he stopped, inhaling sharply as she sank down onto his cock, "an alternative lifestyle."

"Hmm," her heels dug into his legs as she began moving, thrusting down, her dress billowing gently over his skin. "True enough, I suppose."

He smoothed his hands over her dress, careful not to touch any of her exposed skin. "Aren't you going to be late for your date?"

She ran one fingernail over his nipple, smiling as his hips arched off the loveseat, his cock thrusting deeper into her. She leaned forward, her breath hot on his lips. "Pacey?"

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back, closing his eyes and sucking in air as she sank back down onto his cock. "Yeah?"

"I don't have a date."

He ran his hand over her silk covered breast, his thumb grazing over her nipple lightly as his hand cupped the warm flesh. "I know."

"You know so much," she bit her lip, holding back her moan. "You knew I'd show up…"

"All I had to do was wait for Jen to get home, right?" His voice was soft, seductive, edged with bitterness. "After all, you were probably sitting there waiting to see how she looked when she came home. You wanted to know if she'd been fucked. And she had. Which must make you feel pretty noble and justified in breaking things off with me. Or, it would I suppose, if you hadn't fucked her first."

She stopped moving, her eyes shining with the threat of tears. "I was hoping we could have a civil conversation about this, Pacey."

"While you're fucking me? You're kidding, right?" His voice was laced with disbelief. "You come here, all dressed up, taunting me with a lie about a date that's not real, wanting to fuck me and you want to have a civil conversation?"

"Yeah," she began moving again, slowly, steadily, her body hot and wet around his cock.

He sighed, half defeated, half aroused. "Fine. Civil. Why are you here, Jo?"

"I miss you."

He put his hands on her hips and stopped her movement, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to kick my ass out of your life and then get to miss me. You have to live with it, just like I do."

"Are you in love with Jen?"

"What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at him. "I'm just wondering if, now that our relationship is over, you're going to pursue her."

"I don't know. Are you?"

"She's not really speaking to me right now, so I don't see her actually putting out for me." Joey laughed softly, sadly. "Jen was…Jen is part of us, don't you think?"

"You didn't seem to think so when you fucked her before you told her about me." He shook his head, his hands pushing at her, attempting to move her off of him. "Goodbye, Joey."

"I was watching you two the other morning when I was cooking breakfast." She grasped his wrists and held them, refusing to let him go. "You were talking about something I knew nothing about and she was laughing and you were holding her hand." She began moving again, her body moving in an unconscious rhythm. "I stood there looking at the two of you and you didn't even notice me." Tears slipped unheeded down her cheeks. "You were so caught up in each other that I felt like…I felt like I was intruding, Pacey."

"That's probably happened a thousand times, Jo."

"But I've never felt like the outsider. I've never felt like someone else has this piece of you that I can't have or touch. Before it's always been that I love you and you love me and we love her. But at that moment…that moment started a lot of moments where it was I love you and you love me and you love her."

"I do love her, Jo." He tilted his head, watching her tears fall. "You love her, too."

"I do," she nodded. "But I love her as a friend. And I love her for what she means to us and our relationship. I'm not in love with her, Pacey. And I'm scared to death that you are."

His voice was tender, as gentle as the thumb that carefully wiped tears from her cheeks. "Is that what this is all about, Jo? You think I'm falling in love with Jen?" She nodded silently, her sob barely making a sound. "Didn't someone once tell me you were smart, Potter?"

She looked at him, her lower lip trembling. "I really have to say I appreciate you making fun of me right now."

"It's either laugh at you or shake you, Jo." His hands framed her face and he held her still, his dark blue eyes holding hers. "Look at me, Joey. Look in me."

"I want to believe what I see." She reached down, her fingers brushing his lips. "I want to believe in you and in us and…" Swallowing, she turned her head and kissed the inside of his palm. "I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid you really thought I had a date. I'm afraid that you're not going to kiss me soon. I'm afraid you're going to hold this against me and never love me again. I'm afraid that I'm never going to feel you inside me again. I'm afraid that this is goodbye." She shivered, suddenly cold, suddenly hot as his hips began moving with hers. "I'm just afraid, Pacey. I'm afraid you love her more than you love me."

"She's a lot less trouble than you are, Potter." He released her hip and ran his hand up her back, pulling her down toward him. "But I have to say, I've always been the type of guy who prefers being in trouble."

She braced herself on her hands, staring down into his eyes. "I…" she swallowed and sniffed back tears. "I don't want it to be like this."

"How do you want it?" His hand smoothed down her back to her ass, cupping the curve of flesh. He kneaded the skin tenderly, his hips lifting up off the loveseat, arching toward hers. "Tell me."

Tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks as she stared at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Will you come home?"

"Home to what, Jo? What are the rules?" He closed his eyes as she began moving again, meeting his steady thrusts. "What do you want?"

"You." She nodded, trying to smile. "I'm pretty adamant about that one." She reached for his hands and laced her fingers through his, using his arms as support as she thrust down onto him. "And me. I want there to be a you and me again."

He nodded in return, breathing fast and hard as her body tightened around his, every stroke bringing soft waves of heat down onto him. "I want that," he assured her. "So much."

Joey licked her lips, blinking rapidly until her eyes closed, her orgasm rolling over her. She panted roughly, tightening her hands around his as her body did the same, closing over his cock like a liquid envelope. She shuddered, shaking in his grip as he continued moving, rocking up into her, every thrust harder and deeper until he gasped silently and came, burying his orgasm inside her.

Joey waited until the tremors rocketing through her ebbed before releasing Pacey's hands. She ran her nails lightly over his nipples, offering a quiet, apologetic giggle as he flinched, overloaded on sensation. "Sorry."

He smiled, one corner of his mouth quirking up as his eyebrow rose. "Liar."

"No." She shook her head. "I am sorry."

She started to move and he stopped her, his palms warm on her thighs. "What about Jen, Joey?"

"I don't know."

He nodded and sighed, lifting one hand to rub his face, wiping it over his mouth, rubbing the rough stubble on his chin. "When you do…" He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, watching her smooth her dress down once more. "When you do, call me."

"And you'll come back?"

He got to his feet, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. "Call me. We'll figure it out from there."

***  
Jen glanced at the door as it opened, her eyes raking over Joey's disheveled dress and hair. She held the brunette's gaze for a moment before dropping it and turning back to the TV. "I see your date was a success."

Joey didn't say anything as she moved to the opposite end of the couch and sat down. She glanced briefly at the TV then at Jen. "You'd think so, huh?"

"Is this where you cry your heart out to me?" Jen sneered. "Because, given the fact that you obviously just got fucked, I don't want to hear it."

Joey nodded, turning back to the TV. "What are you watching?" She held her hand up quickly as Jen started to speak. "Although, if it has some plotline that can, however tenuously, pertain to our current situation, please don't tell me."

"Now I'm the Dawson in our little scenario?" Jen smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thanks."

Joey sighed, refusing to look at her. "That's not what I meant."

Jen didn't say anything, turning her attention back to the TV. Joey picked absently at the arm of the sofa as the silence dragged out. Finally, she got to her feet, instinctively smoothing her dress down. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wash away the evidence?"

Joey walked past her, refusing to comment. She stepped out of her dress, tossing it in her room on the way to the bathroom. She slipped into the stall and turned the water on, aiming it at the wall as it heated. She rested her forehead on the cool tile, inhaling steam, letting it swirl around her until the water was almost too hot to stand. Reaching up for the showerhead, she turned it on her body; the scent of sex and Pacey floating up to her senses as the hot water slowly washed it all away.

***  
Joey sank down on the couch again, her dark hair pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, the wet tendrils clinging to her skin. "So, you never answered me. What are you watching?"

"Some cheesy teen movie from the 80s. I don't know the title."

"Not that they were important, right? B-listed actors and girls with big tits."

"Yup." Jen sighed and tucked her feet under her, resting her chin on her fist, her elbow digging into the arm of the sofa.

"Look," Joey sighed, her words slow and cautious. "I know that you're pissed off at me, but for the time being at least, we have to live together…"

"For the time being?" Jen slid a sideways glance at Joey. "Am I getting kicked out of the house too?"

"No." Joey sighed again and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I just thought…you're mad. Upset. Reasonably so. I didn't know that you'd want to keep living here."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Jen shrugged. "Unless the reason behind your split with Pacey is because you think he and I are involved in some illicit love affair behind your back." When Joey didn't respond, Jen looked at her in shock. "You do, don't you?"

"No."

"You do." She laughed, incredulous. "That's what this is all about, right? You think that Pacey and I are screwing around on you behind your back."

"I don't."

Jen faced her, her eyes hard. "Then tell me what's going on. Tell me the truth about why you kicked Pacey out."

Joey chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, her face pensive. "I got scared."

"Scared of what, Jo?"

"Everything." She shrugged and caught her lower lip between her thumb and forefinger. "Scared of how long we'd been together, scared that it wouldn't last, scared that I was missing out on something. Scared that he had feelings for you. Scared that I did. Scared that what I had with him wasn't real, wasn't anything without you."

"So you kicked him out?" Jen shook her head. "I don't understand."

Joey laughed sadly, tears stinging her eyes. "Me either."

Jen closed her eyes against her own tears and looked away from Joey, unable to see the TV screen through the haze. Without speaking, Joey moved closer, laying on the couch and resting her head on Jen's thigh. Tears sank slowly through the pale satin of Jen's nightgown, burning her skin as she rested her hand lightly on Joey's head, stroking her damp hair.

The silence continued, the moving droning on unheard. After a few minutes Joey sat up and looked at Jen, emotions swimming through the confusion in her eyes, moving in to her. Jen's lips parted in surprise as Joey's mouth closed over hers, her tongue taking advantage and slipping into the warmth of Jen's mouth. Her hands moved over Jen's shoulders, down to her breasts, her fingers like hot webbing around the tender flesh, her palms rubbing against Jen's nipples.

Jen broke away from the hot kiss, fighting for breath. "What are you doing, Joey?"

"Nothing," Joey bent her head, trading her hands for her mouth, closing her lips over Jen's nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Jen moaned, shaking her head, her hands on Joey's shoulders, caught between pushing her away and pulling her closer.

Joey's hands slipped down to Jen's hips, holding them, rocking her forward as she moved to the other breast, treating it to the same attention. Her teeth scraped over Jen's nipple through her nightgown, eliciting a hard shudder from Jen. Groaning against the soft flesh, Joey let her hands move lower, catching the hem of Jen's gown and pulling it upward.

Jen whimpered softly, her hands clenching the back of the couch. Her body trembled as Joey tugged at her panties, pulling them down, her mouth moving over Jen's inner thighs, hot tongue and teeth teasing the creamy skin. Joey grabbed Jen's hips and pulled her forward, carefully maneuvering the fabric behind her so that when she fell back it held it bunched at her hips.

Lowering her hands, Joey gently rubbed the outsides of Jen's thighs, caressing them tenderly before bringing her hands around, urging Jen's legs further apart. Jen complied mindlessly, her body responding to Joey's insistence as she stared down at the brunette, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"So hot," Joey breathed between Jen's legs, her thumbs parting the damp pink flesh. "So wet."

"Joey…"

"Shh. It'll be good." Her tongue darted out, swiftly brushing over Jen's clit. She gasped out loud, her legs wobbling. "I promise."

"Joey…"

"Jen." She shook her head, her dark hair painting Jen's legs as she closed her mouth over the hard nub of Jen's clit, sucking on it as she slipped two fingers inside the slick, hot passage. She moaned, the sound coated with the taste of Jen's arousal. Her tongue moved hungrily over Jen's sensitive flesh as her fingers stroked inside her, curling slightly to stroke the skin pulled taut over muscles that pulsed with excitement.

Jen shivered above her, her gasps muted as she pressed a hand to her mouth, biting it as she fought to swallow gulps of air past the rising threat of her orgasm. Joey trapped the distended nub of Jen's clit between her teeth, holding it lightly as she tormented it with her tongue, waiting until Jen's breathing hitched before sucking on it once more, pulling it into the warmth of her mouth hard and fast.

Jen's hand left her mouth, reaching down to curl in Joey's hair, loosening the messy bun and combing the long silky strands. Joey gasped slightly as Jen tugged, renewing her efforts as she slipped another finger into Jen's wetness.

"Oh…fuck," Jen shuddered above her, the wet rush of her orgasm flooding Joey's fingers, her mouth as she moved it down to taste the thick liquid, covering her tongue with the sweet taste again and again. Jen's fist tightened in her hair, holding Joey against her body, the smell and heat overwhelming as she continued moving her hand, her fingers moving hard and fast until Jen gasped again, reaching up with her free hand to pinch the hard tip of her nipple, darkly visible through the fabric thanks to Joey's earlier attention.

Joey's fingers tortured the aching skin until Jen's body tremored uncontrollably. She pulled back slowly, standing between Jen's still spread legs, her own shaky with hunger and desire. One hand moved to Jen's other breast, mimicking Jen's movements, pinching it lightly. She lifted her other hand to Jen's mouth, painting the slightly swollen lips with liquid.

Jen caught Joey's fingers and sucked on them lightly, pulling them into her mouth. Joey moaned quietly, leaning in, withdrawing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue, pushing it insistently into Jen's open mouth.

Jen slipped her hands around Joey's waist, her thumbs sliding up underneath Joey's tank top, feeling the hot skin there. She pulled away then moved in again to kiss her. Joey shook her head, pulling back and sucked her lower lip into her mouth, her lashes long as she blinked away the rush of desire. Her fingers were long and cool against Jen's lips, the space between them alive with tension. "Night, Jen."

"What?"

Joey nodded and smiled, her thumb stroking Jen's lower lip. "And thanks. For tonight. For everything."

Jen watched her walk away, disappearing down the dark hall, the door to her room closing loudly in the quiet. Jen sank back onto the couch, a fresh wave of tears assaulting her as she shook her head, wishing somehow she had an idea of what was going on.

***  
"You leaving?" Jen looked up as Joey came out into the dining room. They had barely seen each other since the night on the couch, mostly in passing as Jen finished up her finals and Joey continued her job search. Joey was wearing a pair of faded denim shorts and a t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her. The dark blue fabric was worn from numerous washing, the brown palm trees above the breast barely visible.

"Nope. I'm taking a much needed day off. I have to turn in my Sociology paper and then I'm doing absolutely nothing. You?"

Jen sighed and pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. "I have an appointment this afternoon with Grams and her lawyer. Apparently the estate my father set up for me is mine in about two years, so we're supposed to arrange some sort of investment strategy or something. And Grams wants to go over her will, even though I've told her that she's going to live forever."

"She's so obstinate." Joey smiled and grabbed the loaf of bread from above the toaster. "How many?"

"Two. Eggs?"

"Just one." She placed four slices of bread in the toaster and watched as Jen cracked four eggs into a bowl, ignoring her request. She scrambled them with a fork, giving Joey a playful smirk as she did. "What time's your appointment?"

"Not until this afternoon. Around three, I think."

"Hmm."

"Why?" Jen cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Right." Jen turned to the stove and poured the eggs into the heated pan, grabbing the spatula and stirring them as they began to cook. Joey snapped the toaster levers down and grabbed the butter from the fridge. "You're a sucky liar, Joey Potter."

"You think so?"

"I know…" She stopped as she turned, her eyes widening as she saw Pacey standing in the entrance to the hallway. "Pacey?"

"Hey, Lindley."

Jen looked from him to Joey and then back again before snapping off the burner on the stove and moving to stand halfway between them. "What's going on?"

"You got home late last night," Joey stated softly. "You sort of missed the good parts."

"I've seen the good parts," Jen stated, the hard snap to her words conveying both her confusion and hurt. "What's going on?"

"My date the other night was with Pacey." Joey spoke softly, moving closer to Jen. "Everything I told you that night was true. I just didn't happen to mention that I'd told Pacey the same things earlier."

"I don't understand."

"I was scared. I'm still scared." Joey reached out for Jen's hand, closing her eyes when she shrugged her off. "Jen…"

"I don't understand this at all." Tears flooded Jen's eyes, threatening at the dark of her lashes. "I have to…I have to go." She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and ran for the door, not caring as it slammed shut behind her.

Pacey rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I guess that could have gone better."

"At least it really probably couldn't have gone worse."

"Don't tempt fate, Potter." He sighed and sank down at the breakfast table. The toast popped and they both started. He laughed nervously and got back to his feet, heading for the stove. "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Me either. But I have to do something until she comes back."

"She will come back, won't she, Pace?"

He met her worried gaze and nodded, offering her reassurance they both knew he didn't really have. "Absolutely, Potter. Absolutely."

***  
Jen pushed open the front door and leaned against it, staring for a long moment at both of them as they sat on the couch. The TV was on, a baseball game playing silently in the background. Pacey's foot was buried behind the cushions, his knee against the back of the sofa, Joey fitting easily between his legs. She was leaning against him, lost in the book she was reading. Jen caught her breath, the scene so normal, so familiar that it hurt. She cleared her throat and looked at the ground as Joey dropped her book and Pacey slowly turned his head. "Hey, Lindley."

She nodded, her fragile control barely maintained. "Hey, Pace."

"You want to come in and talk about this?"

She nodded and shut the door, sinking onto the coffee table across from them. She pressed her knees together, resting her wrists on them, her hands dangling nervously as Joey moved away from Pacey and they both sat up to face her. "So you guys are back together?"

"We're working on it." He touched Joey's knee then pulled his hand back slowly. "We want to work on it."

"It's not like it used to be though, right? There's stuff there now. Between you."

"It was always there, but yeah," Joey agreed. "We know it's there now. We've acknowledged it. We're going to have to deal with it."

"I'm part of that it?"

"A piece of it," Pacey nodded. He reached out and caught her hand, rubbing his thumb over the pulse of her wrist. "But not the reason for it."

"Be that as it may," she cleared her throat again, unable to meet either set of eyes. "I did a lot of thinking while all of this was going on, once I knew about it, and I did a lot of thinking today." She didn't say anything for a few moments, listening to the sound of their breathing in the quiet room. "I think that what we have…had. What we had. I think it needs to be over. That we need to say goodbye."

"What do you mean, goodbye?" Pacey's low voice was soft with emotion.

"Not goodbye in the whole I'm moving out sense." She laughed softly. "I can't afford that and neither can Joey. And, given the recent setback, I doubt you two are gung-ho to move in together, right?" She looked up in time to see them both nod. "I just think we need to end this thing between the three of us. It's obviously causing conflict…"

"It's been four years." Pacey leaned back against the couch and stretched his legs out toward her. "We've been together, the three of us, for four years. How do you get that it's what's causing the problems?"

"Joey told me she was scared…"

"Of a lot of things." Joey spoke quietly. "You were just the easiest reason." She blushed as Jen looked at her. "But you're not the reason."

"Regardless." Jen sighed and rubbed her palms on her thighs, smoothing over the pale green skirt she wore. "I think we need to end it."

"If that's what you want."

"What?" Joey looked up at Pacey, obviously confused. "You're okay with that?"

"If it's what she wants, Jo, yeah." He shrugged. "If she doesn't want to have sex with us, then I don't want her to do it. And most importantly, what we've been doing for the past four years, no matter how it started out, hasn't been sex. Not just sex. And so if she's not interested or her heart isn't in it, then she's right. It needs to end."

Tears stung Jen's eyes as she met the deep blue of Pacey's. "It's not that I don't…It's not that I want it to end. I just think it's the best thing for all of us. For you guys." She shrugged and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "It's the right thing to do."

Pacey nodded, reaching out to take her hands in his. He tilted his head so that he could meet her eyes, his smile shining from the blue depths of his own. "You do what you have to. But before everything's over and this amazing thing we've had is just a memory, do you think we could say goodbye?"

"I told you, it's not going to be goodbye. Just…oh." Jen blushed and looked from Pacey to Joey, her smile and blush decorating her face. "Oh. Yeah. If you're…yeah."

"Good." Pacey sank to his knees on the floor between them, his left hand releasing Jen's and instead reaching out for Joey's. She took it and knelt beside him, both of them close together in front of Jen. "Because it seems like an awful shame to let something so good go without giving it a proper sendoff." He leaned in, his lips light as they brushed over hers. "Don't you think?"

He moved his hands back to her legs, rubbing small circles on the raw silk of her skirt. Jen sighed into his kiss, nibbling on the tip of his tongue before sucking it into her mouth. Pacey's moan was muffled against her tongue, swallowed as Jen gasped, sucking in a quick pant of air as Joey's hands slid between their bodies and cupped Jen's breasts.

Jen mewled softly, attempting to pull away from the kiss, surrendering easily as Pacey refused to release her. She captured his tongue again, sucking on the firm flesh as Joey's fingers wreaked havoc on her nervous system, her thumb and fingers gently tweaking the hard tips of her nipples before she rubbed the erect peaks with the warm pad of her thumb.

Pacey shifted back on his heels, breaking the kiss, breathing deeply as Jen leaned forward into him. Joey insinuated herself between the two of them, stealing the kiss Jen offered Pacey. Her hands left the silky curve of Jen's breasts, sliding down to the hem of the loose, bulky white sweater, tugging it up along her lithe body. Jen lifted her arms as Joey handed the sweater off to Pacey; his longer reach easing it free from Jen.

Joey sighed happily, leaning in to flick her tongue over the mint green satin of Jen's bra. Jen tangled her hand in Joey's dark locks, keeping her from moving. A sultry chuckle slipped past Joey's lips, dancing along Jen's skin as she lifted her hand and pulled the cup of Jen's bra down, exposing the hard nipple to the overheated air of the living room.

Turning her head, Joey reached for Pacey with her free hand, the kiss she placed on the palm of Jen's hand distracting the blonde long enough for Joey to slip her hair free, moving over just enough to allow Pacey in beside her. He nuzzled Jen's neck, his breath hot and promising as his hand slid up her bare back to the thin fabric of her bra, easily undoing the hooks that held it in place.

"Better," he whispered as he nibbled her earlobe. "Don't you think?"

"I…" Jen gasped as Joey's mouth closed around her again. The firm suction of her mouth like a knife of pleasure coursing through Jen's blood.

"On second thought," Pacey's tongue led the way down her neck, over her shoulder. He paused above her breast, promise written in his eyes. "Don't think."

Jen shuddered, leaning back, her hands curling around the edge of the coffee table as she supported herself on shaky arms. A low moan shimmered on her lips as their dark heads moved side by side, hands moving over her legs and back. Joey rested one hand just above the waistband of Jen's skirt, her fingers sliding underneath the material from time to time, brushing the thin elastic of her thong. She started to speak, stopping when Joey's other hand slipped under the front of her skirt, sliding over her thigh-high stockings to the damp wisp of fabric that barely covered the dark blonde hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Joey," she bit her lower lip and inhaled sharply as Joey's long fingers curled under the material. Joey's nails scraped lightly at the wet, swollen flesh, pulling away from Jen's breast to look up at her, smiling lazily.

"Ssh," she shook her head and licked Jen's nipple once again before pressing her mouth to Pacey's, capturing his attention from Jen's breast and kissing him, their tongues teasing over Jen's flesh. Pulling away, Joey took a deep breath of the musky smell of arousal emanating from them. "Tell her to be quiet, Pace."

"Actually," his voice was a low growl, husky and hot, "I was kind of hoping you'd make her scream, Potter."

Joey smiled and kissed him again, quick and hard. "I could do that."

"I know you can, Potter." He nuzzled her nose then turned his attention back to Jen, letting his tongue drift lazily over her nipple. "But I think Jen here might be a little bit doubtful."

Jen's chest rose and fell rapidly as she met Joey's eyes, the soft challenge in them sending a coil of heat through her. Joey smiled again, slow and seductive as she moved closer to Jen, her fingers still pressed to the wet flesh of Jen's sex. "You want me to make you scream, Jen?" She licked Jen's lips, her tongue brushing against the blonde's.

Jen nodded, her breath caught somewhere in the tight constriction of her chest. "Yes."

Joey thrust her fingers forward, both of them sliding into Jen's slick passage in one easy stroke as her whispered assurance slipped past Jen's ears. "I can do that."

Jen moaned, her hands tightening on the table, her body growing rigid as she slid her legs further apart. Joey purred against Jen's skin, her fingers moving steadily. Pacey's teeth grazed Jen's nipple, bringing a quick gasp to her lips as she forced her gaze to focus on him. He moved slightly, allowing Joey more room to slide between Jen's legs, his free hand sliding behind Jen's back, offering her a small measure of support.

He watched her for a long moment before running his fingers over her flat stomach, trailing them over his skirt, curving them into the fabric, hiking it up higher on her legs until it was bunched unceremoniously at her waist. He slipped his finger down past the crumpled mess, pressing it to her hard clit, tasting her shiver as he touched the sensitive tip.

Joey leaned against Pacey's arm, her dark hair decorating his dark skin as their hands moved together, his finger circling as hers plunged inside Jen again, her pace increasing slightly as Jen's legs spread even further, her body shaking uncontrollably. "She likes it, Pace."

"Mmm," he nodded, his thumb taking over the languid movements on her clit as his finger move down, sliding inside Jen in time with Joey's, filling her. Jen's body tightened and she gasped, the casual tremors that had rocked her suddenly increasing to a vicious shudder as her orgasm ripped through her.

Licking her lips, Joey watched Jen as she came, her fingers still thrusting past the soaked fabric of Jen's panties. Her own breathing tight and hard, Joey bent her head, leaving Pacey alone in his thrusting, her fingers buried in the carpet as she pressed her tongue to Jen's clit, pushing Pacey's thumb out of the way.

"Oh…Oh fuck." Jen panted, slamming her hand hard onto the flat of the table. Her heels lifted off the floor, her toes barely touching as her body shook, another orgasm slamming through her.

Pacey slowly slid his fingers free of Jen's body, his hands finding her waist and helping her down to the floor, her muscles weak and still trembling as he lay her down in the small space between the couch and the table. Jen reached for him, her hands stroking his chest through his faded, worn t-shirt, nails catching in the small holes in the fabric, ripping it as she pulled him down to her.

He groaned hungrily and kissed her, his body over hers, his muscles tensed as he held himself above her. He pressed his tongue against hers, trapping it against the roof of his mouth, his sweats clinging to her damp skin as his body reacted instinctively, thrusting down toward her. He forced himself away from her, breathing heavy as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. As he stripped it away, Jen turned her attention to Joey, her lips parting with hungry satisfaction as Joey dropped her tank top to the floor, her bare breasts heavy and tight with desire.

"Taste," Jen nodded, reaching up to wrap her arm around Joey, her hand pressing just above the small of Joey's back, bringing her down toward her. Her breasts hung tantalizing above Jen's mouth, her tongue darting out for the first taste of the milky flesh.

Joey moaned under her breath, her hands gripping the edge of the table and the cushion from the couch as Jen pulled her nipple into her hot mouth, sucking at the sensitive flesh until Joey cried out loud, reaching down between her legs to rub at the throbbing ache. Jen caught her hand, releasing Joey's breast to help the brunette shed her shorts and panties, the wet fabric silent as it landed against the carpet. Joey shucked them, kicking them away from her as Jen's hands pressed insistently as her thighs, guiding Joey over her.

"Jesus," Pacey whispered, thrusting his sweats down his legs as he moved forward, his hands sliding under Jen's thighs and lifting them, resting the creamy flesh on his own thighs, their opposite coloring highlighted as he pressed his cock inside her, dark hair tangling with blonde. Jen cried out, the sound lost as she closed her lips around Joey's clit, sucking at the distended flesh.

Joey closed her eyes, her body quaking as she cupped her hands around her breasts, teasing her own nipples as Pacey moved inside Jen, his momentum causing his hair to brush against hands. She moved them, holding them out to him, the dark locks feathering over the hard tips. She clenched her jaw, fighting the urgent need of her orgasm, inhaling rapidly as Pacey's hot exhalations of air were trapped against her stomach, pooling down around Jen's hot tongue as it penetrated her flesh.

The room was silent, the mechanical drone of the TV lost in the humid air of the room, the thick scent of sex as Pacey's cock pumped furiously inside Jen, his hips grinding against hers as she lifted them off the floor, meeting his strokes with hard ones of her own. The nails of one of her hands dug into Joey's hip, holding her shivering body as she began losing the battle, her resolve evaporating as Jen slid three fingers inside her, her tongue moving just as desperately over her clit.

"Pace," Joey panted breathlessly, "Jen…" Her chest constricted rapidly, her body quivering uncontrollably as Pacey brought his head up, nipping at her breast once as she cried out again, melding their names together as she came. Jen held her steady, slipping her fingers from inside her back up to Joey's hip, keeping her captive as she continued to lick and suck at the rosy flesh.

Pacey dropped down, his body closer to Jen's as he pressed his sweaty chest against hers, slick skin sliding together, sticking and releasing as he dug his fingers into her ass, pulling her against him with every thrust. Jen's head fell back against the floor again and again as she tried to arc her hips closer to his, desperately begging him to go faster, harder, deeper, again and again until he buried his face between her breasts, licking the sweet skin as his orgasm slammed through him, into her, and they collapsed together on the floor.

Joey carefully lay beside them as Pacey rolled off of Jen, settling between them, heat pooled in the crevices of their bodies, ignored as they moved closer to one another, cold in the wake of their frantic need. They all stayed silent, listening to their breathing as it slowed, evened, grew wary. Finally Jen sat up and leaned back against the table, her long, blonde hair a wild mess around her flushed face.

"So…"

Pacey turned his head and looked at her, smiling as his gaze slid over her breasts, the normally pale skin flushed from where his mouth had devoured her. He met her eyes, his smile still firmly in place. Joey lifted her head slightly, resting it on Pacey's shoulder as she turned toward Jen, pressing her body to his. "As far as goodbyes go," Joey's lower lip slid out in a contemplative yet playful pout, "that one ranks as my favorite ever."

"Oh," Pacey nodded, "mine too."

"Funny you should mention that." Jen pulled at her lower lip, her free hand rubbing her neck, massaging the spot where Pacey's lips seemed to have branded her. "Because I was just thinking that maybe…you know, just maybe, goodbye is too harsh a word."

"Oh?" Pacey turned carefully, still supporting Joey, his finger trailing up under the hem of Jen's skirt where it had fallen back across her mid-thigh.

Jen closed her eyes and nodded, reaching behind her to unfasten her skirt, wriggling slightly as she managed to pull it over her head. "Yeah."

Joey sat up and straddled Pacey's thighs, rubbing her palms over the rough, wet hair at the base of his cock, curving her hand gently around his balls. "So," she wrapped her other hand around Pacey's shaft, stroking the semi-erect flesh slowly, "you're suggesting we do this again?"

Jen nodded, trailing her nail over Pacey's nipple then lifting her hand and doing the same to Joey's. "And again. And again." She grinned down at Pacey's cock, watching it harden as he watched her lean forward and replace her finger with her tongue, bathing Joey's dark nipples. "If you're up for it."


End file.
